


Letter

by RosexesoR



Category: Harry Potter/FBAWYFT/COG
Genre: All hurt no comfort, Angst, M/M, and possibly comfort whose to say, if I continue this maybe fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosexesoR/pseuds/RosexesoR
Summary: Albus rereads a letter from that god-frobidden summer and is very boohoo about it. If I do anymore of these the summary will change but for now yeah ❤️
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Letter

_Dear Albus_

_You are more beautiful than the Edlewiess that grow on my home country’s mountains, hair a winter fire, blue eyes brighter than the lake my ember, my flame, my darling Phoenix. I love you, how I adore you, you enchant me, you uplift me, you’re ethereal, you’re gorgeous, and you don’t even know.  
How I love you, I love you, I love you, I wish to marry you, I know it’s forbidden; I know that my loving you as a man is wrong. But I cannot help myself, my precious gem, my lilac blossom, let me kiss all of your freckles, let me kiss the starspots all over your body if you tell to kiss every imperfection, I couldn’t do it. There is none with you, I love you, oh how I love you. You are my sanctuary, I worship and pray you, I praise and adore you, I sing and tell psalms of you, my heart is you, my breath is you, I am you as much as you are me. Now please, come back to our world, and live in it. _

_ Yours sincerely, _

_Gellert_

I reread the letter, and I will shamefully admit this is not the first time nor the twentieth. I hate what he is doing to the world and what he has done to my family and me. It hurts my bitter heart, how I was so hypnotized by his cold eyes and hands. I was engulfed in his sparkling ambition. I look at myself and all I see is a hideous old man who had the power to prevent death but did not have the determination to do so. No feeling will ever compare to the emotions of that time. His sins against my skin, his words against my lips, and his hair under my nose, all of it cannot compare to the ecstasy of manipulation and power. Placing the letter back in the drawer of my desk, I got up and left the office to visit Aberforth for the holidays. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a random thing I typed out, because I was feeling angsty and sad over these two. Ughhhh I honestly love this couple and the story so much I-
> 
> maybe I have a thing for angst...


End file.
